Sweet revenge
by maecan
Summary: Mikan is desperately under financial burden. She will do everything to save her family heir and name. How would she do it will place her in grave danger. Will she survived? How would Natsume and Ruka fit in her life. Will Hotaru be of help?


* * *

Made by me. who else?

Disclaimer: No one in this site can own this thing. Not even me. That's why I have to stick to daydreaming I own alice academy.

* * *

SWEET REVENGE

The replacement

Chapter one

She feels so angry! She wants to take back what belong to her family… thinking how her mother's condition… almost always staring blankly at nowhere, always missing her meals, and awake in the dark nights while other people are soundly sleeping. She always caught her crying… She doesn't even go out and meet even her close friends or relatives. She worries if this gets any longer she might lose her mother… she's the only one she got. They only have one another, and the bank people … she felt harassed but intimidated. Where on earth will she get 50 million dollars in less than a year? Even if she sells their farm and the Alice academy, it would not be enough. Besides, her mom will surely die if they lose the academy. They had it for more than 7 generation…. If not for those monsters…. She called her nemesis monster instead of master as everybody called them.

Its not easy with what her mother is passing through… she must miss her Otto-san a lot… she does too. And to make the matter worse to her mother… those bastards!

I have to do something and fast!

"Ano…penny for your thought?" She looked at a brunet shoulder with length hair, lady with slim but very seductive body, in her usual favorite color of sky blue short and spaghetti attire. She still wears that poker face and emotionless tone of voice, but being her best friend since elementary, she can tell Hotaru is concerned… They keep no secret from one another. If only she does not stop Hotaru, she could had blown those ugly monsters with her explosive!

She doesn't want blood on her hands…. But she will get her revenge!

"Did you get the picture of the young monster? Mikan asked, she knows that

The senior had retired and now lives in Europe. Hah! The nerve! Enjoying their lives with our own expense!

"Yes! And hand the picture to Mikan. And you owe me for this; you promised you will see this friend of mine who wanted to meet you right?" Hotaru asked to make sure Mikan did not forget

.

"Yeah! Yeah! I will keep my promised. What about the address?" Mikan asked a bit excited.

"Of course. The address is written at the back of the picture, I have to use my charm just to have that. Hotaru smirked. She remembered how she put her baka gun right next to the head of Tsubasa her informer just to get what she wanted. "Hah! two birds in one stone!" She thought…she gets what she wants from Mikan and earn crispy beautiful dollars from this love sick boy who wanted Mikan so much!

Mikan knows she could rely on Hotaru, but not definitely trust, when it comes to profits and everything. But with the long years they've known each other, She's aware Hotaru might use her to gain her personal interest, even to the extend of hurting her, but not to the point that ruining her. She had proved in the past that Hotaru will give her, her life for her.

She would too… Hotaru is a sister she never had.

Mikan looks at the picture… hmmm he ain't bad looking ne? But definitely a bad person!

Oh, so he stays in their rest house at Kyushu when not in the academy.

That's twelve hours drive, are you really planning on going there? Hotaru asked.

Most definitely, I have to get the map back. Mikan said with fire on her eyes. Hotaru even she's hiding on her cold self felt shivers with what she felt at Mikan. She knows what happened to her and the people around her when she can't control her self.

Mikan had a mimicry alice. But once she mimics anew alice she losses the previous one she had,

"So, when are you planning of dropping him a visit?" Hotaru asked in one of her coldest voice. She can't let Mikan know The Ice Queen is worried.

"Tonight! I'm leaving tonight." Mikan said in her usual hurried manner.

"Do you want me to come with you? I can be a useful back up you know." Hotaru said while cleaning her baka gun. "I have plenty of these where it came from." While pointing at the bullets she was unloading from her baka gun.

"Oh no no! no! I need you here. Promise me you will cover for me in my absence, that nobody will notice I'm gone." Mikan said while shaking her head.

"How long do you think you will stay there?" Hotaru asked with her big brown eyes widened.

"I don't know…. Maybe a month, two three…? What I know I won't leave until I get that map and in one year grace period the banks had given us I only barely 5 months left". Mikan said in her teary eyes…

"But wait," Hotaru said in dismay, "if it will take you that long, you better have to meet my friend first before you leave and I wont take no for an answer." She said while clenching her hand.

"Who is that friend of yours? Why can't you just tell me now? I have so many things I have to take care of to worry about your friend. Let me finish my business first. I had our family future depend on this mission" Mikan said in exhaustion.

"Yes, yes, I know, but my business relies on this too." Hotaru said while thinking of the fat oysters and gigantic lobster, and the long fresh squid she saw on the sea food store on her way home. She immediately swallowed her drooling saliva before Mikan notice it. You have to deliver what you promised or else…. She said strongly with piercing eyes. The oysters are fresh and on sale for 50 less. She could not miss on that sale she just must have it.

"Ok, I will meet him tonight then I will leave for Kyushu. I am running out of time." Mikan said just to end the discussion about Hotaru's friend.

Hotaru pulled out her phone from her bag and dialed a number while walking away from Mikan. Mikan could not understand what Hotaru was whispering from the person on the other line. After talking for about 3 minutes, Hotaru went back with satisfaction on her face. That meant a brilliant 200.00 for her. That could buy her all favorite sea foods for three days!

"We will meet at 5 pm at sea food restaurant at Yokohama. Be sure not to be late." She said.

"By the way, how would you plan to go there? Will you fly? I think that's a better idea that will only take less than an hour and be there." Hotaru said.

"No I'll take my car… it will give me more mobility." Mikan rather said it to herself than to her friend.

As soon as Hotaru left, Mikan started packing her luggage's while meticulously planning on how to get the map. Hours flied so fast that Mikan did not noticed its ten minutes past 5pm.

"Oh my gosh! I'm late." She hurriedly went to her mothers' room to see her before she left. As usual her mother stares blankly as if she doesn't see her or if she does she doesn't know her. This sight made her stronger and determined to finish her task!

"Don't worry okaa–san, Every thing will be back to normal... I promise…"She lovingly said while hugging her mother. "I'm going okaa-san, when I'm back you be proud of me."

Then she almost flied going to her car. She was driving as if she was chased by devils; she tried to contact Hotaru but Mikan battery is drain.

"Where is that idiot? Its 6pm and she's not here yet! Let's go home! She said to her friend. I guess she's not coming, she stood us up!" By her looks and with her tone of voice Hotaru's not mad. She's very mad!

"No it's ok, I wait for her for some more. Go right ahead, you can leave me here." The boy said worried for Mikan sake. Hotaru face him with her two hands rested on her waist with both of her eye brows up, She can't help assess the looks of this man. He's not bad looking at all. In fact, he is one of the most handsome in the academy. He looks ruggedly handsome with his open blue denim jacket that shows his big muscled chest, and those biceps… I think he could carry two girls in that one biceps alone…which plastered a smirked on her face on that thought, paired with a denim pants, His rear is well defined, that gives him that strong look, alice or no alice. He looks good in blue, or just because that's my favorite color? She thought…

With the kind of looks she was imparting and with her reputation, the boy thought Hotaru was planning evil. He got nervous, he sweat drop, he doesn't want to cross this girl, he's not worried for himself, but for what she might do to Mikan. He took his wallet out and took a hundred bills. He said since Mikan did not show up he will just give him half the price they agreed. He thought if he would pay her even if he did not meet Mikan, maybe this will satisfy her and she won't hurt Mikan.

"What??" Hotaru yelled.

"That's only a day of lobster it wont even buy her the oysters! No way." She thought. "You will give me three hundred dollars or else I will see to it that you will never be introduced to Mikan!"

"Wha??" Exclaimed the boy in surprised "NO!" He said. He meant no, no way will that Mikan not be friend to him. Hotaru mistook that no, for disagreeing in giving her the money.

"Four hundred!" She said

"Okay okay! Here's the four hundred before it gets any higher." He handed over crispy four hundred dollars. This girl is one of a kind. He thought, while looking at Hotaru's beautiful face. That slit light brown eyes, that spell calmness, funny he thought her eyes are so calm… and yet she's so dangerous… that pointed nose, that beautiful baby skin, and that cherry lips… I bet no boy or man had dare to taste those lips he thought. They seem so enticing to taste… He glances at her well shape body, by the way she ate earlier, he wonders how she maintain her figure, her eyes passed at her chest… no wonder…. I guess everything she eats went there… and a smile was seen in his blue … or was it green eyes...?

It was blue green, yes what beautiful eyes for a man…Hotaru thought…

Hotaru's keen observation did not miss that assessing look this boy gave her, his sweet smile… it made her heart beat faster, She felt her knees melted a bit, to maintain her poised and regain her moment, she said quickly. I know where she's going and what she is up to. Thinking of the chances she can't resist her self. Again she said, for another four hundred dollars I will let you know.

Money is no object for him, that's what he's plenty of. He heard the kind of problem Mikan is on today so he did not have a second thought and gave her five hundred bills, and he said to keep the change.

For a piece of cake Hotaru made almost a thousand dollars. For that I will even come with you, she said still her face emotionless even inside her soul is happily dancing and screaming while thinking of all the lobster, oyster, squid and she thought she could even buy those delicious expensive shrimp she could eat in a week!

"Great! He said, let's used my car. You can tell me while there."

So Hotaru spilled all the facts she knows, at the back of her mind she also wanted to help her friend. The only person who becomes her friend, who is truthful to her, who is not afraid of her, while all the rest of the students be girl or boy are terrified of her, but she stood at her side when comes high or low waters.

Twenty minutes after they left Mikan arrives, in a flash she was inside the restaurant, but not even the shadow of Hotaru was there.

"I'm dead meat, she thought…" She went back to her car and checked the battery bar in her phone… there is two bar now this will do she thought. She tried desperately calling Hotaru but Hotaru and her friend are passing a long tunnel and their phone keeps saying can not be reached. Mikan thought Hotaru turn off her phone, so she decided to call her tomorrow and after ordering a sandwich and coffee to keep her stomach behave and keep her awake during the long drive she decided to take with her, her dinner.

A lot of thought are passing by her. How they got into these mess. She remembers her mother excitedly telling her, how their money will multiply in a short span of months. They need that much money since after the death of her father, their financial stand was crippled. But she did not regret hanging to the chance they took to extend her fathers life. Slowly she did not notice tears are racing to her face… as if the weather is sympathizing with her. The heaven is crying with her she thought… the rain started to drop… she remembers… the radio said there is a strong typhoon coming…She opened her radio to be updated with the weather situation.

For every million they will invest it is a guaranteed to double in a year time and that they will own a stock in a big condo bldg, and still be able to pay all the mortgages and debts they're in. said the old owner of the known multi billion dollar developer whose prestige is known all over Japan They needed the money desperately to pay off the mortgages of the mansion, the school the huge amount of hospital bills and other debts. She was not a help at all... her credit cards were all up to their limits, no, she did not buy all those she bought because she needed them… she merely wanted them. If ever we will be back to the way it was… I'll be smarter…she promised herself…

Her mother re mortgage all their estates except for the small summer house they had in the province… and invested to that old man! We believe and trusted that blood sucking old piece of dirt! Now everything is about to be lost…

"The map belongs to my father… I must have it back… in any way!"Suddenly a bright light shone on her face! Holy cow! She screams!

Now the rain is dropping heavier by the minute. The announcer said there was an accident ahead. That explained this heavy traffic in this wee hour of the night Hotaru said. The news continues… what scares her and her friend most, is the lady driver who was involved in the accident. The description matches that of Mikan. The announcer said the white 4 door civic Honda car was so damage the driver could not survive the accident. Mikan car is white civic Honda she thought…The lady driver is young lady with long brown hair in piggy tails…the announcer continued...

Hotaru could no longer understand what ever the announcer was blabbering about …

In her coldest voice that sounded like it came from down under the ground, Hotaru said to his Friend… drive faster like you'll never drive again, or I'll blow your car into thin air!

* * *

Will this be the end of Mikan? Will the promise of Hotaru to replaced Mikan be fullfilled?

Hello to all avid fan of Alice academy! I hope you will like my story. This is my first chappy and a newbie. If you like this story, please give it a review. I dedicate this story to cha-chii-sama, who inspired me to write, Author of my favorite story OUTER HE INNER SHE , and to anyone related to her.

R & R


End file.
